User talk:AlicePension
hey Hey just wanted to let you know I edited your claim today with a few questions, let me know if you have any questions or need any help. Claim Your claim has been approved. You may start making the page. :) I posted on your character's page. The top pic is of Katy Perry, who is too famous to use. Sentiment is a chemical defect found in the losing side. - Sherlock Holmes, A Scandal in Belgravia 13:19, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Roleplays In roleplaying (or rp'ing as many of us prefer to say), we use word bubbles such as those you see on your charrie's page in the comment section. To be able to create word bubbles, kindly see our guide. Click on the tab that says "Pages & WBs". You could use any of those as examples or guides in creating your own word bubble. It's Berry Heyya Alice! im cupcake. would you mind if i help you with your char. page?. you could call me Blue Berry or Cupcake. Cupcake was Left! ,Say Thanks! 14:58, April 12, 2013 (UTC) That would be awesome!! :D Thanks!! AlicePension (talk) 16:08, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Adoption I saw your comment on the "Adopt a Newb" program. I'd be more than happy to adopt you, if you wish :) Yes, that would be amazing, thank you so much!! =^.^= AlicePension (talk) 14:12, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Np No problem :) I'm more than happy to help you. Let's start off with user talks/IMs. When you reply to someone's IM/messages, you go to their user talk, such as this one. In some cases, you'll need to check if there are certain rules for the talk page (usually says "No Spamming", "be polite", "Use Headers", etc.). You click on the blue button that says "Leave Message". Then you type your message. Be sure to sign it with 4 tildes :) Level Up Congrats on becoming Level One! ^_^ Inactive Would you happen to need the "Inactive" status? You've gone almost 2 weeks (14 days) with no edits. If, by 5/6 (May 6th) you have not made an edit or informed anyone of your inactivity, then your char will be subject to deletion. Deleted Unfortunately, your character, Alice Pension, has been deleted due to over 3 weeks of inactivity. SHould you wish to participate in the wiki using the same char, kindly contact an administrator and we will restore the page for you. :D You're back!!! Re:Word Bubbles Sure :) Well, how to make word bubbles is quite easy. Most of us just check the guide on how to make one. Now, if you see word bubbles that have part of a user's name on it (like Bach, Mika, or Hyu) it usually means the word bubble is for their use only. If you want to use those, you'll need permission from the person who made the word bubble :) If the guide isn't much help, you could use this as an example/guide. By the way, would it be fine with you if I re-adopt you? :) 13:58, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Re: I'd recommend just using one of the word bubbles that have been made for everyone already. It saves you time and stress of trying to get everything right. Restore? No problem :) By the way, your old char, Alice Pension.... do you still want the admin team to restore her page? re:restore page is restored and I've added you back to the user/char forum, you'll start levelling up again now that you're back and become a level 2 5/26 OMG WHOLOCK. Wholock makes me scream. Seriously. But omg the new episode. Sentiment is a chemical defect found in the losing side. - Sherlock Holmes, A Scandal in Belgravia (~Rose Witch~) 18:54, May 18, 2013 (UTC) OMG I WANNA TELL CHU WHAT HAPPENS BUT I DUN WANNA SPOIL IT. I ALREADY SAW IT HERE. Sentiment is a chemical defect found in the losing side. - Sherlock Holmes, A Scandal in Belgravia (~Rose Witch~) 19:07, May 18, 2013 (UTC) We are pretty awesome Sentiment is a chemical defect found in the losing side. - Sherlock Holmes, A Scandal in Belgravia (~Rose Witch~) 20:46, May 18, 2013 (UTC) We gave you Benedict Cumberbatch. We gave you Doctor Who. AND WE GAVE YOU SHERLOCK. BRITAIN WINS AT EVERYTHING. Also dem eyes. Sentiment is a chemical defect found in the losing side. - Sherlock Holmes, A Scandal in Belgravia (~Rose Witch~) 21:11, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Let's just say British actors and actresses are perfection. Hover over dat picture Sentiment is a chemical defect found in the losing side. - Sherlock Holmes, A Scandal in Belgravia (~Rose Witch~) 21:45, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Level Five Congratulations on getting to Level Five! :) Now, as a regular user and a Level Five, you are entitled to join the Adopt a Newb program and, as the name suggests, adopt a newb. Also, for having been a newb yourself, you are entitled to the prize which is an early power up for any of your chars. This means that your character may skip the waiting period in order for him or her to get the 3/6/9 month powets (which can be found on the cabin pages). On a different (and sad) note, tomorrow, June 18th, is again, your inactivity deadline in which, if you fail to edit by tomorrow, your character will, again, be deleted BUT if, like before, you wish to use the same char, kindly contact an administrator and we will restore the page for you. Thank you and have a good day.